


Stripped

by hippos



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stripper!Erik, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Student!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's been in this profession for years, and no matter how many women had touched his body, only one person managed to touch his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danzeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzeta/gifts).



> [Magic Mike AU prompt](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/114946114407/more-i-cant-believe-mylittle-sister-is) :))

"I can’t believe my little sister is getting married." Charles sobbed all day like a baby. You couldn’t blame him though, he was only two years older than Raven but he’d been a farther and a mother to her all his life.  
  
"Ugh, stop with all the whining! Oh my god, stop crying, Charles. We’re in a strip club!" That’s right - he was on his sister’s bachelorette party along with her girl friends. He loved naked men just as much as they did, but he was still feeling emotional.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I’m marrying to the loveliest guy on the planet, you love Hank-"  
  
"I do-"  
  
"And tonight we’re going to have so much fun. _You_ are going to have fun!"  
  
Raven was wearing a little tiara and a pink sash that said ‘bachelorette’ and Charles was shifting in his seat, feeling completely out of place, until the lights flashed and then dimmed, as a crowd of women started screaming. They were loud, rowdy and amped up.  
  
"Okay ladies! And a gentleman," the big muscular guy who came on stage smiled smugly at Charles. "Who’s ready to get H-O-T!" He jumped off the stage and the lights went berserk. The opening beats to ‘[Pony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgFcbuUeOzo)’ echoed around the room and the women screamed so loud that Charles could actually feel the force vibrate through the air.  
  
And then He came on stage. Mr. Hot moved his body slowly to the music, with electrifying moves. He was simply mesmerizing. He was so sexy and confident, everyone was going mad over him. His body was made for this, he continued to dominate the stage, and slowly but surely started shedding his clothes. First his leather jacket, he dropped it to the floor, causing a wave of shrieks to flood the room, then he teased the women by unbuttoning his baggy jeans; flicking one button open one at a time but still not taking them off and Charles was gaping at him.  
  
"You seem to feel a little better," Raven poked Charles teasingly.  
  
"He’s… good."  
  
"Charles, you’re drooling. This one is one me. Hey HOT guy!” she screamed waving her hand with money.  
  
_"What!?_ No! Raven! Put your hand down!” she continued to shout at the stripper ignoring Charles’ embarrassment.  
  
He finally noticed her but his eyes fell on the petite brunet boy next to her.  
  
"My brother here, needs to loosen up a bit."  
  
"Oh, I could do that," he said with a sexy smirk. Thank God it was dark because Charles’ face turned crimson.  
  
But the stripper knew his magic, because once he got close to Charles, seductively moving, his gaze piercing him, he really did loosen up, forgetting everything and everyone around him. He let the music steer him. He felt the sultry rhythm flow through his body and allowed it to take him as the dancer led him. He sauntered them through the crowd, keeping his focus on Charles, who was brought on stage now. The stripper smiled brightly, alleviating Charles’ anxiety, a little.  
  
The beat was seductive, so Mr. Hot kept his moves fluid, rolling and curving his body until he was standing right in front of Charles. His stomach dropped when he looked him in the eyes.  
  
To Charles’ utter horror, he was getting hard. On stage, in front all those screaming women.  
  
Then it got worse. When he took a breath, the scent of that magnificent body before him, hit his nose. And he smelled… delicious. It was a musky incense, like the aroma of a closed room after hours of fantastic fucking.

And the dancer kept going, letting the music guide him. He bopped to the beat, undulating right in Charles’ face a few times over before he dropped to his knees. Women screamed. The stripper positioned himself right between Charles legs. Oh he was good…

He ran his hands up Charles thighs as if was worshiping him. He was giddy in the chair. His body vibrated as Mr. Hot touched him. He felt such excitement, like the sexy dancer was a rollercoaster he was about to ride.  
  
"That’s it pretty boy. You’re starting to lose that bashfulness, huh?" he smiled smugly at Charles.  
  
"I-" he was surprised to find his voice.  
  
"What’s your name, gorgeous?"

"Charles," his face was burning, and his whole body too.  
  
"Very well, Charles. I’m Erik, and now-" then he grabbed the short man under his ass. "-hold on," he rasped. Charles hooked his arms around Erik’s neck, as he hoisted him up. _Holy crap!_  
  
Charles wrapped his legs around the man’s ridiculously tiny waist, while he turned them around to face the crowd. He proceed, to well, dirty dance with the shy boy right in the middle of the stage.  
  
And he was finally getting into it, rolling his hips against the wild dancer’s, jiving to the vibe of the music. Erik dipped him a few times, then laid him down on the floor. Jesus! Erik thought to himself. He was doing this for years but he could never go at his clients like he was trying to reach a climax on stage, but now… God, now he wanted to show that pretty boy how much he wanted to take him home and fuck him. Simply because that’s exactly how he felt.

So he spread Charles’ legs and crawled on top of him. He dry fucked him slowly and rhythmically to the music, right in front of everyone, and the audience went crazy. Ear piercing shrieks flooded the room. Women loved gay stuff.  
  
And Charles loved it too, because he latched on to the stripper, panting heavily, wrapping one of his legs around one of Erik’s.  
  
It was the hottest experience in Charles’ life. But to his greatest disappointment the song would be over soon. Shit. He was about to be over soon.

Erik hauled his small body up and placed him back on the chair. Then he knelt in front of Charles again. "Rip it," he told him and motioned to his shirt. Charles lit up, then without delay ripped the shirt in two. Everyone screamed and if Charles could he would too, but his hungry gaze was fixated on the man’s perfect naked chest.  
  
Erik was grinning sexily at him and Charles’ heart was pounding so hard because he knew what’s coming next. He bit his lip and looked down at the loosely hanging jeans on that delicious body. God he was already undressing him with just his eyes.  
  
"Unbutton them," Erik whispered naughtily. Charles took a deep breath and reached up, hands trembling, making sloppy work of his fly. And then…  
  
Erik boldly grabbed two fistfuls of fabric, ripping his pants completely off. The room exploded. It sounded like the inside of a sports arena. The cheers were deafening. The song ended and money were being thrown at them from every direction. But they both couldn’t move.  
  
Until the big guy from earlier showed up with a microphone. "That was a first for our club. Wow! That stage is on fire. Great start guys!" the crowd cheered and screamed still throwing money at them. Charles knew he had to get off stage but he was completely immobilized.  
  
Then Erik helped him get on wobbly legs, and whispered in his ear. "I’ll see you later, pretty boy."

  
***

  
"Hey, pretty boy. Come with me!" one of the other strippers that went on stage after Erik called to Charles.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yeah, you. He asked for the ‘pretty boy’. And I don’t see many pretty boys around here." he grinned and Charles followed him unsurely.  
  
"Hey." Charles approached now fully clothed Erik.

"Hey." He eyed the Charles from head to toes obscenely.

"I- I’ve never done anything like that before," Charles admitted chuckling nervously.

"Oh, well, you were good at it," he teased. Now the blush on Charles’ cheeks could be seen clearly. Erik went closer to him and said. "I mean it."

"Oh stop it," he giggled like a teenager and he hit him playfully on the chest. The tension in his body easing a bit. "I actually came here to tell you that I don’t do things like that so you didn’t think I’m some crazy nympho or something."  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind." He gave him a broad grin. Handsome, funny and a little cocky - Charles liked that combination.

"Good, okay then." Charles smiled. He smiled back, and then there was an awkward silence.  
  
"I don’t know if you have plans, but my apartment is a short cab ride away…" He was very sure of himself. "And I thought maybe…you might want to…"

"Talk?" Charles finished for him teasingly.  
  
"We can start with talking," Erik grinned and Charles blinked flirtatiously, smiling wickedly.  
  
Erik loved that, the whole shy boy/gutsy boy thing he’d got going, was totally turning him on even more.  
  
"So let’s go talk." Charles finally braved to take what he wants.  
  
"I have never seen a crowd respond to anyone like that. They loved you!" Erik said with admiration in his voice when they got in a cab. He sucked lightly on the cleft in Charles’ chin before pulling his head and jamming their lips together. They kissed passionately, letting their tongues play against each other. Erik ran his hands down Charles’ back and squeezed his ass.  
  
"Don’t you do that… kind of thing with all your clients?" Charles panted desperately.  
  
"No. Just you," Erik said serious.  
  
"Oh I’m that cute, huh?" the boy chuckled and Erik leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Yes, you are. But no, I don’t do that kind of thing with my clients, because I don’t fuck them. And I fully intend to fuck you tonight."

  
***

  
Charles knew that the mind blowing sex they had was just going to remain a beautiful memory, and he left early in the morning, while Erik was still sleeping, so he could avoid the awkward ‘goodbyes’ when he wakes up.

It’s a shame though, because they actually found time to talk, and Charles enjoyed every second of it. Erik was amazing. He was smart and funny, and he was interested in everything Charles had to say.  
  
He was in a lecture, and he couldn’t pay attention to a single word the Professor was saying. His mind was somewhere else. Memories of the sexy, charming stripper- no, not stripper. Erik. He was invading his mind and all his senses. Charles needed to see him at least one more time. But without making a fool of himself, he couldn’t be the stupid boy who fell for the stripper.  
  
So he visited the club, every night for the next week, just lurking in a dark corner, drinking the sight of Erik’s naked body on stage, and he wanted to strangle every woman who dared to touch him.

Erik got his groove on a little while longer, dancing it up gangster style, throwing one hand in the air and bopping his body to the beat. Then, he turned, and in one swift move, ripped his pants off - they actually tore at the seams - and exposed his bare ass. He was wearing nothing but a G-string. Charles turned his head away to avoid seeing women all over the naked body of his Erik.  
  
He glanced back over at the stage once the cheering died down, and saw money being thrown at Erik’s feet. Ladies were literally showering him with it. So much in fact, he had to toss his clothes to the side just so he can use both hands to collect it all.  
  
As always once Erik’s performance was over he headed to the exit to go home.  
  
But tonight he felt a hand slipping around his waist right before he could go outside.  
  
"You must have a lot of sisters," raspy voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his body. He turned around to see Erik’s perfect body pressed against him.  
  
"Hi," he whispered embarrassed, and Erik grinned.  
  
"I have to say, I’m a little wounded you left me like that, the other morning."  
  
"I just didn’t want to… pretend we’re going to do this again and- I- sorry."  
  
"Why would we pretend?" Erik asked confused.  
  
"Um, all those ‘I’m going to call you’ and-"  
  
"I was going to call you."  
  
"No, you weren’t."  
  
"For such a smart guy, you’re really stupid," Erik chuckled. "So you decided to come here every night without even saying hello to me."  
  
"I- you… saw me?"  
  
"Of course. I could recognize those blue eyes of yours even in the darkest room." Charles blushed tomato red, and his stomach fluttered.  
  
"And that blush." Erik smiled broadly, and traced a finger on Charles’ cheeks.  
  
"So why didn’t you say anything?" now Erik looked embarrassed.  
  
"I- uh- wasn’t sure if I should."  
  
"Why?" Charles asked bewildered.  
  
"Because… I really like you. It doesn’t matter how many women touch my body, only you have ever touched my soul, as cheesy as it sounds it’s true. The night we spent together, it wasn’t just about how amazingly good sex we had. It was about all of you actually, talking to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. After having sex with you of course," he chuckled, and Charles waited for the ‘but’.  
  
"But…" aand here it was. "We are so different."  
  
Charles didn’t know what he was getting at.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"I just…I meant…" He had no idea how to articulate this. "You’re you, and I’m me. You have- and I don’t- You deserve-" he shrugged and Charles studied him until it finally hit him.  
  
"You think because I have my parents’ money and a nice house I’m better than you?"

Erik smiled lightly.

“I think because you’re beautiful, smart, rich, and funny you’re too good for me,” he corrected him. Charles smiled, glowing and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Slow and lingering kiss promising more than just another night of great sex.  
  
"So… does that mean you kind of like me too?" Erik joked awkwardly after the kiss and made Charles smile brightly.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I kinda like the way you dance," Charles said with a teasing tone.  
  
"You do? Because that’s the second thing I’m good at."  
  
"Oh really? What’s the first?" Charles traced seductively his fingers down his chest, licking his lips.  
  
Erik’s wicked smile said it all.


End file.
